powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Last Ninja
is the title given to the most powerful ninja of all whom possesses the End Shuriken, an immensely powerful shuriken which has the power to destroy the world and create it anew. The title was traditionally passed down the Igasaki Clan through a ritual handover in which the Last Ninja allows themself to slain by their successor who becomes the new Last Ninja as they inherit their predecessor's Nintality upon their death. Yoshitaka was the final individual Last Ninja, having ascended after slaying his father, the Former Last Ninja, at his request. Fighting Gengetsu Kibaoni in a battle which cost him his life, Yoshitaka, preserving himself using the End Shuriken, trained his son, Tsumuji Igasaki, and Kyuemon Izayoi, the secret son of Gengetsu Kibaoni, as his successors. However, this ended when Kyuemon, believing that Yoshitaka did not trust him with the End Shuriken, turned against him while robbing Tsumuji of his Nintality. Following this, Yoshitaka had his five grandchildren become the Ninningers to compete for the title of the Last Ninja while fighting the reprisal of the Kibaoni Army Corps, joined by the Yokai Hunter Kinji Takigawa who wished to train under Yoshitaka as well. The race for the Last Ninja finally ended when Kyuemon killed Yoshitaka by robbing him of the End Shuriken. Ultimately, the End Shuriken was left with the six Ninningers after they defeated and reconciled with Kyuemon and, after using it to vanquish the Yokai horde, it faded away. Following this, the six Ninningers decided to each become the Last Ninja in their own way as they went their seperate ways. *Takaharu Igasaki/AkaNinger became the New Last Ninja, opening his own school of ninjutsu where he would teach a new generation of ninja. *Yakumo Katou/AoNinger became the Last Magic Ninja, returning to his magic school in England where he taught a combination of ninjutsu and magic. *Nagi Matsuo/KiNinger became the Last Support Ninja, studying to get into college while providing a helping hand to his classmates. *Fuuka Igasaki/ShiroNinger became the Last Idol Ninja, enlisting as an idol and using ninjutsu as one of her talents. *Kasumi Momochi/MomoNinger became the Last Science Ninja and continued her scientific studies, using her own Ninninger Shuriken to pursue a scientific breakthrough. *Kinji Takigawa/StarNinger became the Last Worldwide Ninja and returned to America where, inheriting Yoshitaka's business, he opened an oden stand. Former Last Ninja.jpg|Former Last Ninja Yoshitaka Last Ninja.jpg|Yoshitaka Igasaki Civilian_ninningers.jpg|Ninningers Appearances ** **''Shinobi 6: Tengu's Spiriting Away'' **''Shinobi 7: Spring Ninja Festival!'' **''Shinobi 9: Ninjutsu vs. Magic, the Great Battle!'' **''Shinobi 10: Yee-haw! The Gold StarNinger'' **''Shinobi 12: Ultimate Battle! Miracle Combination'' **''Shinobi 13: Burning! Ninja Sports Day'' **''Shinobi 17: Good Bye, StarNinger!'' **''Shinobi 21: Burn! Ninja Baseball of Dreams'' **''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger The Movie: The Dinosaur Lord's Splendid Ninja Scroll!'' **''Shinobi 22: Super Combination! Ha-Oh Shurikenjin'' **''Shinobi 26: It's Summer! Last Ninja Race Intermediate Announcement!'' **''Shinobi 27: It's Summer! Chozetsu Star is Born!'' **''Shinobi 28: Race to It! The Kibaoni Ninja Squad'' **''Shinobi 29: Definitive Edition Ninja Sugoroku!'' **''Shinobi 31: The Runaway Ninja!'' **''Shinobi 32: Extremely Hot Ninja! Acha!'' **''Shinobi 36: Kinji, the Glorious Super Star'' **''Shinobi 37: Shuriken Legend ~The Road to Last Ninja~'' **''Shinobi 39: Kibaoni's Son, Mangetsu Appears!'' **''Shinobi 41: The Five Games of the Kibaoni Party!'' **''Shinobi 42: OtomoNin Wars! Nekomata Strikes Back'' **''Shinobi 43: The Legendary Ninja! Yokai Karuta Tactics'' ** Shuriken Sentai Ninninger vs. ToQger The Movie: Ninjas in Wonderland **''Shinobi 44: The Final Battle! The Ordeals of the Last Ninja'' **''Shinobi 45: Three Generations of Fathers and Sons! All Ninjas Gathered'' **''Shinobi 46: The Last Shuriken Appears!'' **''Shinobi Final Chapter: To a Future Without Hiding, Wasshoi!'' *''Come Back! Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS'' * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }}